Most all types of commercially-available power diodes that have high reverse breakdown voltage capabilities also have N-type bottomside cathodes. A rare exception is the so-called “inverse diode” or “reverse diode” that is commercially available from IXYS Corporation, 1590 Buckeye Drive, Milpitas, Calif. These unusual diodes have P type isolation structures involving a bottomside P type anode region as well as P type peripheral sidewall diffusion regions. These unusual diodes have a few superior characteristics as compared to other types of diodes. For example, they may have high reverse breakdown voltages while simultaneously exhibiting superior dynamic robustness. Ways of extending this inverse diode architecture into new areas of application are sought.